The 5 Days of Christmas
by Tree Flower
Summary: .'Obito' 'The one, the only, in the flesh' He exlaimed, but then thought for a minute. 'Okay maybe not in the flesh, but i'm still here anyway' Sorta team 7 centric. [finished]
1. Day 1

**First Day: Kakashi  
12/21**

Kakashi was standing in front of the memorial stone.

"Well Obito, only 4 more days until Christmas, and everyone has been busy."

He sighed.

"Sakura has been shopping non-stop, which is amazing since she still has shifts at the hospital, and Naruto...well lets just leave that a mystery."

He laughed at himself.

"I'm talking to a stone, Naruto's right, I must be going insane."

"Wow Kakashi you accually admit it!"

Kakashi looked around.

"Who said that?"

"Up here!"

Kakashi looked up and saw...a ghost?

"Who are you?"

"Aww you forgot who your own friend is?"

His eyes widened. "Obito?"

"The one the only, in the flesh," he exclaimed but then thought for a second. "Okay, maybe not in the flesh, but I'm still here anyway!"

"What? Why are you here though?"

"Why?" He went into a thinking pose. "I don't know, but you look like you could use a little cheering up!"

"I don't need cheering up."

"Still the stubborn person eh Kakashi?"

"Did you say something?"

"Its like you haven't changed at all, except for the tallness, and the headband over the eye, and that book...isn't it one of those pervy books that sannin guy writes?"

"You should try reading it."

Obito made a face. "Eww like I would read a pervy book!"

Kakashi chuckled, or giggled, whatever you think it sounded like.

"You giggled!"

Kakashi stared.

"I don't giggle."

"Suure you don't Kakashi!" Obito winked.

"No, I don't."

"I see you got the holiday blues!"

Kakashi stared at Obito.

"What makes you think that?"

"You were talking to a rock about Christmas." Obito stated flatly.

Kakashi was still staring at Obito.

"You could tell your friend!"

"Why do I have the strange feeling you do this every year?" Obito questioned out loud.

"What are you trying to do Obito?"

"Why I'm trying to get rid of your holiday blues!"

"...You're not doing a very good job then."

"Well uhh...you were talking about your team right?"

"Yes?"

"You should go show them how much they mean to you, like a family of some sort!"

"Okay...how?"

"Uhh, give them something that may or may not mean something to you!"

"You know what Obito, you're right, I guess I will do that!"

Kakashi looked up and noticed that there was nobody, or anything at all up there.

"Was he really...naw he couldn't...or maybe..." Kakashi thought while leaving the Memorial Stone.

**BORDER**

Yea...soo i just made this up at the top of my head. Typed it from scratch, and no revising or changing at all.

This will just be a mini collection of 5 stories, each leading up to Christmas.

If you hated it...good for you. flame me. Im freezing, and my room is the coldest room in the house.

Oh yea, if there are any grammar/spelling/something else mistakes please tell me.

**Next Chapter: Sakura.**

**EDITS: changed date. i accually realized that if i started from the 20th it would practicly be the...6 days? if you think this edit was wrong then...dunno you tell me**


	2. Day 2

**Second Day: Sakura**

**12/22**

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER**(Stupid border not showing up last chapter T-T )

Sakura dropped her shopping bags onto the floor and fell onto her bed, tired from shopping all day.

"Well, now that I'm finished shopping for everyone I know, now I can just relax until Christmas Eve, which is in.." She looked at her calender. "Four more days?"

She sat up.

"Wow time flies by fast when you're getting gifts for everyone, right Dad?" She looked at a picture on her desk.

"Yea I guess it does but it depends on what you're getting and for who."

"Ehh?! Who said that?" Sakura looked around.

"Up here!"

Sakura looked up to see her...

"Dad?"

"Yup," he grinned and floated around a bit in her room.

"But, you're a..."

"A ghost?"

Sakura stared.

"Er...not that I'm happy you're sorta here but...why are you here?"

"What I can't see how much my daughter has grown?"

"No, its just that, why now of all days?"

"It's almost Christmas so I thought I would give you a little early Christmas gift!"

Sakura smiled.

"Well then this must be the best Christmas present anyone could ever ask for!"

So then Sakura basicly told her dad her whole life story, or at least the part that he missed.

"My little Sakura, a hardcore ninja, I would've never guessed," her dad said with a smile.

"Of course, I thank the help of Tsunade-sama and my team for helping me get this far,"

"Yes Sakura, but it's time to wake up."

"Nani? Wake up?"

"Sakura..."

Her dad's voice was suddenly her mom's and she was looking up at the ceiling.

"Sakura, time for dinner!"

"Oh," Sakura said to herself. "It was just a dream."

She got out of bed and was about to go downstairs when something caught her eye. It was an envelope on her desk that she was sure wasn't there before. Sakura picked it up and opened it. She took out a piece of paper and read it. On the paper was the simple words,

Merry Christmas.

Sakura smiled before going downstairs for dinner, not knowing that her dad was watching her from her bedroom window with a smile on his face.

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER**

**Pretty short...and it wasn't the way I wanted it to be..but just to make things clear:**

**In this, Sakura's dad is dead. I don't know if he really is or not, but he is here.**

**Also, I have nooo clue how old everyone will be in this story...**

**You decide :)**

**Review, it what makes the chapters come faster!**

**Update Schedule:  
****Each chapter in this story represents a day closer to Christmas...obviously. All the chapters will be updated on the day it should be, except for the last two chapters, which both will be posted on christmas eve, unless my family decides to have a change in plans and we don't go anywhere.**

**Next chapter: Sasuke? or Naruto? you pick please :)**

**EDIT: uh...date change:)**


	3. Day 3

**Day 3: Sasuke**

**12/23**

**(Quick note: someone guessed right :D)**

**BORDERBORDERBORDER**

Sasuke watched with a bored expression on his face while Kabuto and a few other sound ninja decorate the whole place with christmas decorations. Orochimaru walked into the room and to his horror saw bright colorful...things.

"Kabuto what the heck are you doing?! Take that stuff down!" Orochimaru ordered, but then hid behind Sasuke when Kabuto looked at Orochimaru with a creepy look on his face that practicly screamed 'make me.'

Sasuke remembered what some random sound ninja told him earlier.

_..Flashback.._

_"What the heck is Kabuto doing?" Sasuke asked no one in particular._

_"He's in the Christmas decorating mode," some random sound ninja said._

_"So why doesn't Orochimaru does stop him?"_

_"Er..."_

_Flashback within a Flashback xD_

_"Kabuto stop with your decorating of freakishly colorful stuff!" Orochimaru yelled with an angry expression on his face._

_Kabuto looked at Orochimaru with a verrry creepy look on his face._

_"Uh...what are you doing? Why do you have rope? Why do you have that costume?"_

_Later, Orochimaru was found being dragged around the village in a Santa suit with a magical rope._

_End that flash within a flash_

_"So you see Sasuke-sama, you do not want to try and stop Kabuto and his decorating."_

_..End Flash thing.._

"I'm going to train," Sasuke told no one in particular, everyone else was too afraid of Kabuto to do anything else.

He went over to the training area and started...training. He was currently hitting one of those training posts. Boy do I feel sorry for that post.

"Stupid...Kabuto...and...his...stupid...Christmas..." he said a word with every hit.

"Aww my little Sasuke-chan is all grown up!"

"Nani? Who's the baka that said that?" Sasuke took out a kunai and looked around.

"Floating up here"

Sasuke looked up and saw a man and a woman, both with black hair.

"Who are you?"

"He doesn't know who we are, can we go?" the man said, but the woman wouldn't have any of that.

"Sasuke doesn't regonize his own parents?"

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

"Yup" his mom smiled that smile she can smile.

"Why are you here? This isn't one of Kabuto's tricks is it?"

"Kabuto? His name sounds familiar," his dad said, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"You have no reason to be here, go away," Sasuke said, turning his back towards them.

"You really are your father's son, Sasuke," his mom said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke froze, but quickly recovered.

"I don't care,"

"He can't be a son of mine with that attitude," his dad said. "He doesn't want us here, lets go."

"Wait," Sasuke said, sighing. "I'm sorry, but I'm training."

"You need to loosen up one in a while, Sasuke," his mom said.

"Loosen up..." Sasuke repeated slowly, thinking.

Some random force randomly got Sasuke to start a conversation with his ghost-parents which I cannot put down in text for unknown reasons.

Later...

"Noo! Where did my box of decorations go!" Kabuto sobbed, then got an evil glint in his eyes. "Orochimaru-sama you didn't did you.."

"No I didn't Kabuto!"Orochimaru exlaimed.

"Right here!" Sasuke yelled and walked into the room with the box.

"Hurray Sasuke-kun! You found the true meaning of Christmas!" Kabuto proclaimed.

The sound ninja (and Orochimaru) hid in a corner in chibi form as the two crazy guys (Sasuke and Kabuto) decorated the place.

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER**

Hehe...not really what I had in mind but...

Special: Team 7 or what?

NEXT: Naruto! and the special!

**EDIT/NOTE: uh...so i suddenly realized that the dates were all wrong...hehe silly me! so now Kakashi is 12/21 instead of 12/20 and so on with Sakura and Sasuke...i guess ;) **


	4. Day 4: Christmas Eve

**Day 4: Naruto  
****12/24 - Christmas Eve**

Naruto yawned as he woke up...in his apartment.

"Ehh?! How did I get here!?" Naruto half yelled half asked to no one. He then remembered.

_..Flashback.._

_"Hey Naruto!" Rock Lee called out to Naruto._

_"Yea what is it Fuzzy Eyebrows?" _

_"I challenge you to a sparring match!"_

_"You're on!"_

_..End.._

In the end, it turns out that it wasn't a sparring match and they both knocked each other out in the end.

"I beat Fuzzy Brows so I guess it doesn't matter!" Naruto concluded after some thought.

He looked at his alarm clock.

"Hmm, a few more hours until that party!"

Naruto got out of his bed and saw...

"Ahh! A ghost!" He yelled and threw a kunai at it, but the kunai went through.

"You didn't have to throw a kunai at me..." the ghost said.

"Ehh? The third hokage!?!" Naruto freaked out.

"The only one," He smiled.

"But you're dead!"

"Don't you think thats why I'm a ghost?" he sighed.

"Ohhh..." Naruto said, looking at him. "But wait, why are you here!?"

"It's almost Christmas Eve and..."

_..Flash.._

_"Sarutooooobi,"_

_"Er...yea what is it Yondaime?"_

_"You should go down there and talk to Naruto!"_

_"..."_

_"Yea Sarutobi, you should go do that!" It was the Nidaime_

_"..."_

_"Lets throw him down!" The shodaime exclaimed._

_They all grabbed him and threw him down to Earth._

_..End..._

"...yea we shouldn't talk about that anymore..."

Naruto only stared.

"Let's talk about my accomplishments then!"

"...ok?"

So they did that. A few hours passed, which means...

"OH yea! I'm going to a party!" Naruto yelled.

"I have to go to, and remember Naruto: Christmas isn't always about presents!"

"I know that old man, whats the point of telling me that anyway?"

"I have to go...and your party, remember?" _'Three certain hokages are going to get a big beating...'_

"Bye old man!"

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER!**

**Ok...i was in a hurry (gotta take a shower). ;)**

**The last chapter will either be:  
A few hours...or minutes.  
Orrr...**

**It will be updated on Christmas or after christmas.**

**That all naturally depends when i leave.**

**Ja!**


	5. Day 5: Christmas

**Last Day: Team 7  
****12/25 - Christmas**

It was midnight. Half the ninjas and other people were all at the party Tsunade was throwing. Right now they were exchanging gifts, getting drunk if they weren't already, and if you were Jiraya, making out in some random room.

"These earrings are awesome Sakura!"

"Wow! A coupon for free BBQ!"

"Where is Jiraya so i can kill him!?!"

"Er...what are these?" Tenten held up something...green.

"I got the same thing you got," Neji said, making a face and dropping the green thing as fast as he could.

"Those are green spandex suits!" Gai proclaimed.

"Now you can show the power of youth with these suits!" Lee yelled.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Burn them later?" Tenten whispered.

"Burn them later." Neji replied.

"Here," Kakashi handed Sakura and Naruto something.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, shaking the box.

"Open it and find out," was all he said.

They opened it and inside was something the author has no clue so the reader has to imagine something awesome Kakashi would give Naruto and Sakura.

"Wow!" Naruto exlaimed. "This is amazing Kakashi-sensei!"

"I want you guys to know that I consiter you two family," Kakashi said.

It was one of those 'Aww' moments.

"Oh yea, here you go Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, I got you two something," Sakura said and took out two tiny boxes. She handed them to Kakashi and Naruto.

They opened it.

"Wow, thanks Sakura-chan!"

"Thanks Sakura," Kakashi said in his "i'm cool" voice.

Naruto got a miniature carving of a golden fox with nine tails eating ramen, and Kakashi got a silver wolf with a scratch on its left eye standing on a rock.

"This freakishly shows our personality!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi agreed.

"Oh yea!" Naruto took out a tiny tiny box and gave it to Sakura.

Sakura opened it and inside was a pretty necklace that was...pretty and...shiny.

"Wow thanks Naruto! This must be the greatest present I ever got!"

"Oops, I forgot to get something for you Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said and sweatdropped.

Outside the window watching everyone have fun inside was none other than the ghosts that came to visit.

"Ne, I bet Yondaime is jealous because he didn't come!" Obito anounced.

"Where does Sasuke get included in all of this?"

"I guess we can call ourselfs the Christmas Ghosts huh?" Sakura's dad smiled.

"Alright who's up to throwing pie at Nidaime, Shodaime, and the Yondaime?"

"Lets go!"

"Yay!"

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER**

**Well there you have it...the most strangest chapter I have ever written.**

**I guess there is some humor hidden in there somehow...**

**I gotta go now, laptop battery is dying and I got to go to Salinas anyway...**

**My presents await:D**

**Ja!**


End file.
